Just How I Like it, Then you Show Up
by LemmieJo
Summary: Love is Fake, Men are Fake. What will happen when I meet the family that broke me so, and left me to the blood thirsty. I am Bella, and this is MY story.
1. Prologue

The fear in the woman's eyes as she clutched her blubbering child, while witnessing my un caged demon set free on my face, did nothing to phase me as I went in for the kill.

I wasn't always like this. It would've given me a heart attack if I saw me now back then.

I used to be so selfless, and beat myself up whenever I hurt someone or caused someone to get hurt. Back then I was sweet, and so caring of others.

Then HE stepped into my life, ruining it by taking the on thing I allowed my self to have, need.

My family.

Did he even think that she would come after my? He killed her mate for crying out loud!

I snarled, causing the women to place a death grip, which I was sure uncomfortable, and not helping the boy. The bond between mother and its child is much like the one between sire and pet, well not really pet, oh you get what I mean.

"Oh just kill them for the love of god! You're slower than a human." My sire grumbled impatiently behind me.

"Can it Vicky." I snapped out before attacking the powerless humans in front of me, their screams filling the air.

**_A/N:_**

**_Hey this Is the preview to my first ever fan fiction! I'm just writing as I go, so yeah. I'm not on the computer often, maybe three times a week during week days, so I will update maybe once every week. A new chapter each updates. But don't be disappointed when I do or don't update. Low criticism is allowed. But if you don't have anything nice to say at all, don't say it. Thank you for reading! I know this is short but the first chapter will be longer, honest!_**


	2. Vancouver

"Very funny." I chuckled sarcastically as Victoria stated she thought it would be funny to dress up like vampires and scare the little kids, and their parents, while they were trick or treating.

She pouted as she bounced on the couch looking at me pleadingly, "Aw please, before we leave Bella! You are no fun!"

Says the women who is always , 'Weakness gets you killed,' or 'Acting like a little kid is pathetic.'

I shook my head smirking before heading our the door of our cabin we had found abandoned just outside the city limits of Vancouver.

I was on my way to the city in hopes of catching a quick snack before we leaved for Oregon tonight. The blood here was the sweetest I've ever tasted in the past ten years or being a vampire. I could get drunk on it if I could.

The sun was safely hidden behind the clouds, and to the humans it was unseasonably cold, so I took it into interest o bring a jacket with a hood. Of course I would have to bring sunglasses because to hide my eyes. People will just think I have sensitive eyes or something. I don't care what they think, but I wanted a snack before I leave, and I intend to get it.

I hadn't noticed Victoria behind me until her scent reached my nose a few minutes later. That's a talent of hers; her scent will take a few minutes to register. That's how she was always able to escape when being tracked by the wolves back in La Push. Perfect for sneak attacks.

_Victoria, I told you to tell me when you are behind me! You know I hate it when you do that! It makes me feel less powerful. _I mentally chastised her, using my own gift to my advantage.

All humans see when we talk to ourselves if trembling lips, and it looks weird I guess. Again not that I care, but I was really thirsty and I hated attention, it irritates me.

_Sorry, just thought I'd join ya. Lovely day isn't it. _

I smirked looking sideways at her. I almost when to hell, laughing right there. She had taken enough time to put on some black fur earmuffs on her head, even pulling her fire of hair back into a pony tail. Also wearing some sunglasses like mine.

She looked like a big fur ball with her fur jacket also.

_So where do you want to hit first? _I quickly questions trying to hold in my laughter, trying my hardest to hide it from my face. She would kill me if I laughed.

_Let's duck into this alley here. I hear some hearts beats. Not sure how many, to fast to tell. Druggies. _She directed ducking into the alleyway to our right after a couple more feet.

I almost sighed in relief when I notice I hadn't been caught laughing at her attire.

_Oh I caught you all right, we will be speaking later. _Victoria took her turn to laugh, before turning to stalk the prey in front of us.

As soon as the scent of their blood invaded my senses, I too went into a hunting crouch, hiding behind a dumpster to get a better visual of my victims.

There were three, two men and a girl. None of them looking older than nineteen. All of them were passed out with syringes scattered around them. Vicky was right, they were druggies. Too bad, they were young. The younger the better. Since they were passed out me and Victoria got out from behind the dumpster. Vicky silently claimed the two males, draining them quickly.

I took my time and bent down eye level to the girl who was now starting to stir and moan. Her eyes opened revealing two bloodshot ugly brown eyes. I have always had a liking in the color of brown eyes, since I used to have them, but these by far, were the ugliest.

It took the girl took the girl a few seconds to register the color of my eyes, before hers widen in fear, her eyes glistening in tears. The rest of the color in her face, disappeared. If hadn't been for the scent and eyes, I would have mistaken her for a vampire myself.

Before she could scream, my teeth latched onto her wrist. I never really liked draining my victims from the neck. Never have, never will. Their wrist was just as easy for me.

I finished the girl off before tossing her into the dumpster we had been hiding behind were Vicky had dumped the two men,

The scent of marijuana still lingered in the air, as I took out a match and flicked it into the dumpster, setting it quickly ablaze.

I sighed letting the tangy blood of the girl settle into my stomach, not the best ever, but defiantly not the worst.

"Ready?" Victoria asked growing impatient.

I looked at her before putting my hood up that had fallen down when I had been feeding. I wanted to take my time heading back to the house. I know it sounds sappy, but I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Yeah I'm going to miss this place too. We will be back in a few decades Bella, I promise you." Victoria smiled at me, putting her arm around my shoulder in a motherly way, as we left the alley and headed back in the direction we had come from. We didn't hurry.

In a way I do Victoria as my mom, she taught me this life just like a mother would tell it's offspring how to survive in the human and animal world. She helped me out, she saved me from death. But recently we have been growing a little distant. We didn't take like we used to, and I kept the anger of her taking me away from my human life, hidden.

But I am glad Victoria got there before I drowned in the icy cold coffin. I shivered as the dull memory flooded my mind. I had never felt so alone, and scared, but at the same time, so happy. The water calmed me.

We came back to the cabin quickly, going our separate ways at the top of the staircase to our rooms to pack.

It doesn't take long for our kind to pack with the speed and all, even considering we don't have very many clothes to begin with. But I still like to take it slow, not quite human, and not quite vampire. We didn't have much money like others of our kind, but we get by with stealing what we need. We were like a normal middle class family. But with two people and not the human part. I would never consider Vicky my family even thought I saw her as a mom.

A part of my still wishes that I hadn't left Forks or La Push the way I had, but I couldn't take the pity stares or the special treatments anymore. I wasn't trying to kill myself when I jumped off that cliff, I just wanted to go cliff diving. I was to impatient to wait for Jake or the rest of the pack.

The though of the wolves brought a soft growl to my chest. They were monsters. I see that now. I loved Jacob like a brother, but he had lied to me, and that lie was unforgivable.

I hastily three my little closet door open and plucked the shirts and jeans from the hangers. I all but shoved them into the tiny suitcase before yanking the first drawer on my dresser open. I almost broke the dresser in the process. I pulled our some tanks and sweatpants from my human life I left behind ten years ago, along with some pajamas.

"Bella, it's sunset! We gotta go." Victoria yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I could hear her just fine if she would've talked in a normal tone, but I guess some human habits don't die. Oh well.

I huffed before quickly slinging the suitcase over my shoulder and opening the bedroom door and gliding down the spiral staircase. For a cabin in the middle of no where, it sure was nice. Perfect. I couldn't wait to come back.

I knew Vicky was waiting for me outside fo I quickly rushed to meet her.

I walked halfway through the front door and paused, looking back.

The couch from the previous owner, which we single handedly, drained, was in good condition considering the outdoor climate. It's green color still pretty. There had only been an older man living here so just the couch and a good sized TV were against the left far wall.

We had taken down the picture from the wall and buried them with the man's body. We may be killers, but were respectful most of the time.

The kitchen was left unused for the past ten years we lived here. But not a single lent of dust lay on the counter because I had taken it into myself to clean occasionally. The staircase was in the far left right corner of the room. Only a small square cut into the ceiling to get to the second floor. The square was big enough for someone for to easily fit through. I bent down to swat away some dirt on the WELCOME HOME pat outside the door, before closing the front door firmly and walking down the stairs to were Victoria was waiting..

"Ready?" Victoria asked for the second time today.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

She laughed before saying, "Took you long enough."

I shook my head at her antics before retorting, "Yeah what ever, lets go."

So we went.


End file.
